2 am
by Lyrical Logic
Summary: Because it should only take an arranged marriage, war, alcohol and pony rides to bring two people together. A definite SASUHINA


_2am_

This is a song fic written to the song 2 am by Anna Nalick. (That's not my name so you can assume I don't own it.)

YAY, my first SASUHINA! If you have any problems with this pairing. _Go back. _I will take no criticisms on the pairing.

WARNINGS: None really, oh bad bad bad grammar um slash suggestion, coarse language (not really) and some small titbits of random OoCness ? That's it I think? Why am I using so many question marks? Why? WHY? AU I HAVE NO BETA

Oh um before I forget Hinata is NOT a ninja. Anymore. Yep, told ya its AU

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would've ended ages ago and would have been (if possible) more complicated. (AnD SO RanDOm IT wOuLD PuT MontY pThON To SHamE ) So no, not mine.

* * *

_**PART 1**_

_**(2 am)**_

_Their exchange…_

A girl of around 19 years in appearance, and far too much in age, leaned over a table staring out at the rain pouring down in the streets of her home town, konoha. She often wondered about the rain, did it fall because it had _finally_ shrugged off its shackles and was free to fall and do as it wished. Our was it pushed out of the sky before it learnt to do anything excepttumble down… she pondered her last sentence and came to the conclusion that she was thinking far too much and that on closer inspection of the whole dialogue found that she had been relating it to herself, then she thought back to before and… she paused in her work and then continued. '_Ah, well no use worrying about it now'_ she had tables to clean.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

Sakura Haruno wondered into the bar at about 2 am not unusual in the least just that it was very uncommon for a girl like her who prided herself on her appearance to come into any place (let alone a bar) looking the way she did. With tears streaming her face and her cherry blossom hair streaked with dirt, she turned towards the bar and asked if she could get a hard drink. The woman behind the bar exclaimed "Sakura san!" and ran to get her a drink before the pink haired woman broke down. Jumping over the counter and landing in the chair next to her, (cause that's what ninjas do) she settled herself down to listen to her acquaintances problems.

_  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

"Will you help me Hinata?"

The girl in the seat next to her stared at the rosette in astonishment.

"N-Nani, h-how can I help?"

"Just give me your opinion." Sakura lay her head down as if in defeat, she was close to tears again. "Please a-as a f-friend?"

_  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

"W-Well Sakura san from my l-limited experience I –I –I –"

"Yes?" Sakura looked up from her drink just as Hinata slowly looked away.

"I would say that you're no longer in love with Uchiha san." She gathered the gather her courage and turned to find that her friends reaction was not as she expected.

"Thank god, I was starting to worry I'd never get over him!" the rosette got up and walked away all the while thanking every god she could think of, leaving Hinata there to ponder.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

_**(1 week later)**_

_Revelations…_

Hinata liked Saturdays.

She liked them because it was when her old team visited and also when her foxy little friend came by for some tea and a chat.

_  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

She was on fairly good terms with team seven. Well she had always been on good terms with Naruto, and being 2 of the 3 kunoichi to graduate in their class she and Sakura where reasonably nice to each other. She and Uchiha san where aquatinted as children through clan business but neither really considered the other in any sort of relationship (platonic or otherwise) to each other. He thought she was weak and unconfident, a complete failure in his book, and she considered him stoic, ungrateful and childish all the traits of a notable yet lonely profile.

_  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

To say that seeing team seven here was a surprise, was by no means an understatement. They often came by their selves or with others but never together. On Monday, Tuesday and Saturday evenings Naruto usually came to the café part of the establishment for a cup of tea a chat and some _red bean cakes_ her absolute favourite. On Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday mornings Sakura and Ino had breakfast in the café. In addition, on Fridays and Saturdays Uchiha san habitually had lunch here. She knew this because those where commonly her shifts.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

For once, the undividable trio looked uncomfortable, to be more exact Sakura and Sasuke looked uncomfortable and Naruto like always looked clueless. Hinata briskly walked over to them to take the order, and chanced upon their topic of conversation.

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.

Naruto looked very uncomfortable in his predicament and considering how kind he had been to her over the years she decide to help him out. (Besides, she had the same problem with Shino and Kiba. Who knew such a quiet boy was so argumentative?) "Naruto kun how are you?" she stood next to him and pulled out a pen. "What would you l-like to eat today." Naruto shot her a grateful look and replied. "Whatever the teme an Sakura chan want to eat!" he gave his signature foxy grin. "Besides the teme's paying!" Hinata turned to address Sakura and Sasuke who where now having a glaring contest.

"Oh, I don't know." Sakura glowered "What do _you _want _sasu chan_?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe for _you_ to _shut the hell up!_" Sasukes sharingan activated and the tomoe spun lethargically around.

"_I will when_ you _build a bridge and get over it_!" Sakura was obviously losing what little patience she had.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat back at her.

Naruto shook his head and walked over to the bar where Hinata was positioned and watched the exchange between his two team-mates. The argument became radically quieter until a lengthy silence ensured.

Sasuke sat back thinking the argument his and over, poor him he wasn't even thinking of comebacks.

"If you had then maybe our relationship would've worked." She quietly whispered the words but they had great impact.

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

Time seemed to slow and then halt.

Sakura looked from him to her hands and back again, she was breathing as if counting waiting for the moment to arrive.

Hinata (and everyone else in the room) watched as the avenger got up and left slamming the door of the café.

_  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands_

The entire café watched as Sakura put her head in her hands and cried.

_  
And breathe... just breathe,_

"I'll get Sakura san something to drink." Hinata said as she started to dart about.

"Don't bother." Naruto flicked an offensive crumb ans stalked away from her. "She'll just need another later." After he left she looked back to Sakura only to see dull emerald eyes staring back at her.

"N-Naruto kun how could you be so cruel." It was merely a murmur, but enough to shake her common concept of _Naruto Kun._

_  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Hinata had more significant things to worry about, like a certain rosette seated in the corner.

Besides, what are friends for?

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_**(6 months later)**_

_Getting to know you…_

Hinata looked through the fogged over window and saw out into the street. There where the children on their way to the academy, mothers with their not yet old enough children and if she squinted (and perhaps turned around and stood on her head.), she could just make out Lee and Sakura walking together down the street. They had been together for almost 5 ½ months and had been this years most surprising couple. (just beating Naru/Ino.) Lee and Sakura as a couple did not surprise her as (now) being a close friend of both parties she had received both sides of the story. After being free of her affection for Uchiha san, Sakura had no idea what do with herself and spent the first week trying to convince either of her team mates to talk to her. Needless to say, it had ended in failure. After that week, she had thrown herself into her medical work saying that she had previously been neglecting it. It had all led up to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. She had walked out of the hospital and found a nice secluded place to cry. You can probably imagine what happened from there. Lee found her they talked and the rest, they say is history.

_  
May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

It was times like that when she wondered how Uchiha san was doing. Today was his birthday wasn't it? It was a Friday so he should come in today, right?

Yes, she concluded he would probably come into today. He had no relative's right? So it would be ok to give him a small present. Yes, that's what she thought as she made and intricately decorated the vanilla cupcake.

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

Uchiha Sasuke walked in about 11pm that night, just at the end of Hinatas shift. He sat down in the corner of the café next to a large window with an open fire. He took out a flask of alcohol and took a swig. "Just a day." He whispered to the flask. "Just another goddamn day of the week." He sat the flask down and lent back in his seat.

_  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

Hinata tentatively walked over to where he was and sat down in the seat opposite him. She twiddled her fingers absentmindedly and waited for him to say something. While waiting she observed many things about him (even without her byakugan she was very observant.) his collar was rumpled, all of his clothes where dark and he was obviously not sober. She suspected that he wasn't completely unaware of her observation. They where ninja after all observation, patience and awareness where three of the most important skills. This to him was merely a waiting game. This to her was merely a matter of patience. She could be stubborn when needed.

_  
Here in town you can tell, he's been down for a while,_

They sat staring at each other.

"Hyuuga are you going o leave?" He questioned.

"Um ye- I mean no um ano…" she had honestly expected him to leave long before now.

"Well if you don't have anything to say then go." The statement wasn't meant as an insult, but it hurt all the same. Hinata wondered how any person could stand his presence, for god sake he was smirking at her didn't he have any respect at all. My god what do all those fan girls see in him?

"Figures, you came here yet you're too wimpy to say anything."

That is it! Screw kindness and patience! They'd barely even talked how the hell could he judge her?

"You! She faltered for a moment then continued. "You, are insufferable you're an arrogant self centred bastard who takes everything for granted, did you even think of Sakura sans feelings!" She paused to draw breath.

"Now wai-" Sasuke tried to defend himself, to no avail.

"Of course not then you'd have some emotion other then selfishness and superiority, and because you're a self centred asshole you can't have that can you!" At some point during her rant, Hinata had stood up and had slammed her hand against the table, causing everyone in the cafe to look at her. She sat down with a huff and puffed out her cheeks.

She was expecting a slap or maybe a fight but not-

"Ha ha ha ha ha." not laughter.

He was _laughing_ at her

_He _was _laughing_ at _her_

_He was laughing at her._

"Maybe you aren't so bad Hyuuga." He said still lightly chuckling.

"Hinata"

"What?"

"My name is Hinata."

"So?"

"Obviously you don't know it." She said simply

"I know damn well what your name is. I just prefer not to use it." He said lightly.

"Well my name is Hinata and that's what I prefer to be called." She looked him in the eye for a few moments showing off a new found confidence.

"You seem to have more confidence then when we here 12." He said now fiddling with his collar. Imagine that an Uchiha fiddling, that would be funny to anyone else. To bad, she didn't have an overly developed sense of humour.

"Hmm" She said reaching over and pulling the flask towards her. "Maybe I Am." She let the answer hang there for a while. He was waiting for something but she didn't know what.

"Well?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Well what?" She stared back at him.

"Drink it." He said looking from the flask to her. She followed his eyes and found herself uncorking the lid and lifting it to her mouth (Being careful not to accidentally touch the lip of it) and taking a small taste. It was cold and bitter; instantaneously she spat it out. She realised what she had done and looked up to where the avenger sat. He was looking at her very weirdly and then for the second time that night he smiled and laughed at her.

_  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

She could see now, why the other girls had liked him. He had a truly stunning smile and she felt herself discovering a new shade of red that could only be described as blushing virgin. He had laced his fingers together in front of his face and was leaning on them.

"You know Hinata you have an exceptionally intriguing personality." He said hands still laced in front of his face.

"No. you're drunk."

"I give you a compliment and you tell me im drunk?"

"No, you're giving me a compliment that's worth a shit makes you drunk."

"If im drunk then you are intoxicating." He said with a small smile.

"You mean intoxicated." She pointed out his grammatical error.

He smiled gingerly "Nope." He said

She looked up at him with wide eyes. _He didn't…_ she thought.

Then she thought that he was kidding around with her. Then she thought he might be serious. Then she convinced herself that the first sentiment was right.

"Stop trying to trick me, Uchiha san." She whispered.

"Sasuke." He stated.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly.

"If I have to call you Hinata, you have to call me Sasuke." He said not taking his eyes off her.

"Nani? Why?" She said and abruptly looked up at him.

He just shrugged. There was some companionable stillness and then she sank in her seat and let off a soft "Hai."

* * *

**Part 4**

_**(Same time)**_

_Interruptions…_

"So he fell off the peak broke his leg and then made _you_ help him?" a giggling voice asked him.

"Yes, and then he told everyone that_ I_ fell and _he_ should get a medal!" the man replied, smiling.

Hinata giggled and ordered another drink. Was this her 3rd or 4th? She couldn't remember, ah well no use crying over spilt milk.

She stopped and looked at her watch.

It was 2am. "Is that the time?" Hinata said. "I should go in a little while."

"Hmm, perhaps you should." Sasuke replied.

She puffed out her cheeks and said- "Maybe I won't."

"Fine by me." He said smirking at her. They had been doing this for the last half hour, she would attempt to leave and he would make her stay. It was a stupid pointless game but even without her clan, she was very prideful.

"Fine, Ja ne Sasuke kun." She replied putting things in her bag and standing up.

"Kun?" She heard a jubilant voice from behind her say. "I didn't know you two where so close." Hinata turned around to stare at Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?" Hinata said. What are you doing here? It wasn't that she didn't like Kakashi; it was just that his ethics and lateness annoyed her.

"Just checking up on my favourite student." He said gesturing to Sasuke.

She turned and looked at Sasuke for a moment and then back at Kakashi and then from Kakashi to the door.

"Are you going to sit down?" Kakashi asked her. Realising that there was no longer any form of escape, she sat down.

They sat for about an hour before Kakashi decided to get a drink.

"Ill be right back." He said and with a joyful wave and smile he turned and walked to the bar. Hinata saw this as her chance to escape, she got up and was going to say goodbye when she noticed.

He was asleep. (Or pretending to be.)

_  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Maybe she had misjudged him he seemed nice enough when intoxicated. Maybe he was just so use to his mask that he just couldn't take it off anymore.

Maybe.

She wrote a note.

_Dear Sasuke_

_Sorry for running out, but it was now or never._

_-Hinata- _

And left.

_  
Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

"She left huh? Kakashi said having come back from the bar. He had two drinks in his hand he sat down as he passed one over the table to Sasuke.

"Obviously."

"You didn't stop her"

"No."

"You didn't run after her into the street confessing your love?"

"May-what?"

"Catching her and slowly sliding of her bra strap and then kiss-"

"Goddamn it. NO!" he stood up. "No! I didn't, im not you I don't find it easy to simply converse with someone and then announce that they are my one and only. I am not you!"

"Do you wish you did?"

Silence followed Kakashi's words as Sasuke sat down and took them in. He looked and noticed the small vanilla cake with intricate spirals sitting in the corner of the table. Then he got up and left.

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

He walked home and into the long empty Uchiha compound. He sat down and hoped to dear god no-one could see him.

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

He entered his dark blue room and lay facedown; he sniffled and ran his hand through his hair as he let all the unbidden thoughts cloud his mind.

_  
So cradle your head in your hands,_

Somewhere else in Konoha a now 20 year old woman lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

* * *

**Part 5**

_**(5 days later)**_

_Onegai, sensei…_

She hadn't seen Sasuke for two weeks but she had seen his sensei…

_(2 days ago, 5.30pm)_

Yet another ordinary day was ending and as it was a Monday Naruto would have usually come to see her. Alas, he was a mission and would be for another week. She sat down and contented herself with the thought of his new story. He always told her something new that was going on in the ninja world. Having been a part of it so long, it was interesting to hear what civilians heard it was surprisingly detailed.. She looked at the clock and decided that she had enough time to reminisce.

_(2 years ago)_

Her birthday had been a grand affair. There had been dancing and music and most if not all of her friends were there. She was wearing a stunning light sapphire and gold kimono with a black obi and customary sandals. Walking outside to clear her mind, she sat down outside in the courtyard with a cup of sake and let her mind drift back to the conversation from this morning.

_On the day of his 19__th__ birthday you will join in marriage with…Do not speak like that to me! He is a well respected shinobi…Why can't you see that it is _

_Best…Not only for you but for the clan as well…It's because I care…Hinata do as I say…if you do not you _will_ be exiled… _

Was stripping her of her rights best for the clan? He was going to marry her off like some pack mule, just when the link between the two branches was mended. Just when it was possible to converse with Neji like she had always wanted to.

…_a well respected shinobi…_

That may be but didn't her feelings matter. Besides he didn't like her in that way, no one did.

…_If you do not you _will _be exiled…_

So be it.

She would not force her family on to another or sacrifice her will for it. She deserved better as a person. As did he.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

With a clear mind, she walked back into her party knowing that it would be her last.

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

The next day she walked out of the compound, ready to begin a new life. Over her head a bird had spread its wings.

A good omen.

_End flashback within flashback._

Hinata awoke and began to lazily pick up her things, standing up she thought back to the conversation she had had a couple of nights ago. _"If im drunk then you are intoxicating." _ He couldn't possibly have meant it. No, that was an extreme deduction to the meaning of their meeting; but what if it didn't have a meaning. No, everything had a meaning you just had to look deep enough. What wasn't that something Sasuke had said to… to… to look underneath the underneath. Hmm, maybe there was some meaning to that. Who would've taught him that Kakashi most likely.

"Good evening my dears."

Speak of the devil.

"How are you this evening?"

There was some general murmuring and then he asked if they knew where she was. She was beginning to panic not because she was afraid, more because she didn't particularly want to speak to him.

"There you are Hinata."

"Hai, good evening sensei."

"Please don't say that I feel old."

"O-ok."

"Please, sit down."

She found herself pegged (once again) into a booth with a man she had no wish to speak to. She thought of her options for here on in, they where A. sit here answer all questions truthfully. (Best choice.) B. make a mad dash for freedom. (Unlikely.) Or C. stares politely into space hoping he would leave. (If she was still 12.) Her choices weren't very good.

"Before I begin."

Hadn't he already started?

"I would like to say."

She was a nuisance, stay away from his team and don't talk to my students-

"Thank you."

What?

"N-Nani, w-w-why?"

Yes, _why._

"For keeping my team together for the past six months."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. After every hit they took, they all came _here _to _this_ café. When Naruto lost that girl in grass country, he came and talked to you. When Sakura's relationship fell through you told her to end it." He stopped and scrutinized her face. "Yes I did know, about that. Even Sasuke." She lifted her head up at the name and unexpected pause. "Even Sasuke came here when he was down. Like the other night after the council had got into him, he came straight here and talked to you." She hoped her shock wasn't too evident, but apparently, it was.

"Ah, you didn't know that."

Of course not! Did people really wonder why she didn't like him?

He ignored her disapproving look. "Yes, saying he should start a family… keep the sharingan alive."

He looked away and out the window. Not for the first time, she felt sorry for him his children would not inherit the bloodline that had made him so famous.

She looked out the window to try to see what he saw. He caught her as she leaned a little too far over. Just then, a woman came and served them tea.

"Thank you."

He smiled and said. "I came to apologise today because you shouldn't have to pick up the pieces of mistakes." He smiled very sadly and she could see all of team seven in him. Naruto's regret, Sakura's confusion and Sasuke's anger at a cruel and unfair world.

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

"How else will I learn?"

_If you only try turning around._

"If I can give some advice Kakashi sensei." Bright lavender met murky brown. "Instead of training one day go to the carnival. Let them do things for themselves that aren't potentially dangerous. During training one day do something like a scavenger hunt. So they can be competitive with a purpose that doesn't stray to far from training. Also, go to cafes and things before and after training to talk about things." she looked down at her tea.

"Because, no offence kakashi sensei but your team is really introverted."

Kakashi had to laugh at that he saw his team as anything but introverted. Then again, outside of ninja work he never really talked to them.

"Maybe. You know Hinata you've really gained more of an insight to people since you left the clan. A lot of people would've sat down feeling sorry for themselves." He gave her one of his upside down U smiles. "Don't lose it."

_End flashback_

At around 2am Sasuke walked into the bar. He sat down in front of a girl with blue black hair and handed her the flask. He asked her a question.

"Do you know why Kakashi took us on pony rides?"

She just smiled.

* * *

**Part 6**

_**(3 months later)**_

_Metamorphisms…_

(Kinda large narration it's kinda necessary.)

Every Friday and Saturday at 2am they sat and talked watching as their acquaintance grew into a strong and beautiful friendship. Others watched as it grew into something more however, one sided it may be.

_  
2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

It wasn't to last.

Already things where changing.

Already people had begun to move away form each other.

Already had two different paths had been taken.

_  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

After all was said things still moved in an awkward and unpredictable fashion…

"Good, evening Sasuke kun." A blue haired girl said.

"Hn, same to you Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"So what do you want to talk about today?"

"Dunno."

"You never struck me as the dunno type of guy."

"…hn"

"Not a word!" she pronounced as she hit him over the head. She smiled when he looked up and gave her a small _small _smile.

"Don't let Sakura influence you."

"Don't be so informal Sasuke kun."

"You're just too formal."

She pursed her lips and sat down opposite him. She ordered a drink and sat down.

_Threatening the life, it belongs to_

"So that's how I spent my 5th birthday." Sasuke finished with a wistful sigh.

"At least your clan celebrated yours." Hinata said. "Mine was an excuse for marriage." She finished her comment with an even longer sigh than his. Ending with her head flat on the table.

"Who was the lucky bastard?"

He often said things like that and frustrated her to no end trying to figure it out. She never knew if he was messing with her or if he meant it. Which made her fairly reluctant to say her next sentence.

"Um, he has hair… and very pretty eyes."

"Ok so that cuts down our description down to lets see… every one under thirty. Huh, we can assume there not very old?"

"No, he would've turned 19 that year…"

"Does his name begin with N.?"

"No."

"L."

"No."

"C."

"No."

"S."

"… Yes."

"Shikamaru?"

"No."

Then who...oh"

His eyes widened as he realised what she meant. Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't he been told that his own marriage had been nullified? Why, why was he asking so many goddamn questions?

"Why?"

"I figured you didn't like me in that way." She whispered into the table thankful that he couldn't see her face. "n-no one should be saddled with someone they don't love for there entire life. It's just not fair on either party. Really just think waking up to that one person every morning knowing that they'll be there for you forever." she looked up and out the window. "Where just not like that."

She realised that somewhere along the way he had become disturbingly quiet. Perhaps he was stifling his laughs or maybe giving her a sarcastic glare. Alas, life is not fair and she only lifted her head when he opened the door to leave.

"N-Nani where are you going?"

"Home."

"W-w-why."

"Because although it may not have been subsequent to your feelings I don't appreciate being told who I can and cannot marry. My feelings may be immaterial to you _Hyuuga _but are nether the less still existent."

_  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

For once, no one had anything to say and watched as the young woman packed her things and left.

_  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

Sasuke walked home to find his team sitting around his dining table.

_  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

"Didn't work out?"

"Hn"

"Heh, cheers to failed love."

"Cheers."

* * *

**Part 7**

_**(4 months later )**_

_finale… _

All love is one sided at some point.

All love is shallow at one point.

If you can see past these imperfections then maybe, just maybe there's hope.

_-Anonymous- _

War.

It is disgusting, futile, can, and will destroy people's lives.

Unfortunately, war was exactly what Konoha was in the middle of. Sound had eventually gotten bored of waiting around for the Uchiha to come back and had joined forces with Rain and Cloud to bring about Konoha's end. Konoha had little warning before the initial attacks and had scrounged together a few ANBU teams. The ANBU teams had found that the enemy was large and although they lacked strategy (some where position just in front of the main gates) they where a strong opponent.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

Speaking of Uchiha san, she hadn't seen him in around 4 months. They're argument had taken place just before his team had been stationed away. She dearly wanted to apologise-

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

"Oi, waitress!" – but, life has to move on right?

_  
No one can find the rewind button now_

Hinata looked out the window and into the confusion of the street. The hero's of war came home today, and the people that had lost their lives for the freedom of konoha would soon be added to the memorial statue. Even before the war started, she had already lost.

_  
Sing it if you understand._

It was the Friday after they all came back and Hinata had finished work. Like always at around 1.30am she and her little flask (identical to the Uchihas) sat down in the corner and had a little conversation. No one ever disturbed her or went out of their way to acknowledge her.

_  
And breathe, just breathe_

So she was immensely surprised when she found another person sitting their.

"Hn, I thought Hyuuga's where punctual."

What the fuck was he doing here?

Wasn't he in the war? Shouldn't he be in hospital? Isn't he mad at her?

"Cat got your tongue?"

He storms out and leaves her hanging for 4 months and now his making smartass comments?

"I don't see a cat."

Nice, Hinata nice.

"That was a truly sucky comeback."

"Hn"

"I thought that wasn't word."

She cracked a smile. "Only when you say it."

How was this so easy? They had slipped backed into the monotone conversation they had before…you know. He should be made at her! She would be! (Actually no, maybe not.)

"Im not mad at you anymore." Sasuke looked at her. "I shouldn't have been in the first place it wasn't your fault because…because…" He looked down at his flask. "Crap, I can't say it."

"Well, wait till you're drunk that usually helps."

He gave her a grateful smile and took a long swig from his identical silver flask.

_whoa breathe, just breathe,_

She had been waiting to hear what he had to say. It was gnawing at her mind, what was it, who was it about, what would it mean for them. She was a Hyuuga and therefore immensely curious. At around 1.58pm he disclosed it.

"Hinata open this package." He slid an ornamental bag over to her. She opened the bag and out fell a sapphire and diamond ring.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say.

"Hinata Hyuuga I am in love with you and will you marry me?"

"I-I d-d-don't know what t-t-o s-s-ay."

"Well, yes could be good."

"Don't rush me."

"What happened to the stutter?"

Hinata pursed her lips and thought for a second.

"Is that a no?" Sasuke said.

"No, it's a yes."

"O…kay."

"Its just I don't know how im going to tell father."

_  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

At exactly 2am the couple shared their first kiss.

* * *

**THE END.**

THANK GOD!

That's my longest one shot ever.

So tired ha ha now im starting my Naru/Hina.

That's all folks.

P.S how many times did i say 2am?

hmm... I'm gonna rewrite this.

REVIEW PWEASE


End file.
